fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Munch
Mr. Madison Mad Munch is the owner of the burger fast-food chain known as MUNCHEEZ™, and is probably some sort of harbinger of the apocalypse by way of munch. Not much is known about this figure, other than the fact that he wants people to "Get Stuffed!" as well as be eaten by his horde of MUNCHEEZ™ Plush Monsters. There is a strong potential that his desire to feed the masses comes from an innate desire to provide his MUNCHEEZ™ with the most fat, nutrient filled food, making his companionship with the creatures all the more frightening. Due to his company's widespread financial success, Mr. Munch has managed to make MUNCHEEZ™ one of the many sponsors of the Destruction Bench Agreement Tournament. Powers Mr. Munch's most well known power is his conjuration of the dreaded MUNCHEEZ™ Mascots. These beasts "munch and munch, until they're stuffed", start 5ft wide, and can swallow anything same size or smaller in order to grow bigger. Their size has no cap. Aside from them, Mr. Munch has a fair amount of other tricks up his sleeve. His basic weapon, the "MUNCHEEZ™ Brick Burger", tastes and hits like a brick, being able to be thrown up to 15ft and becoming an obstacle wherever it lands. His "Buy One Get One" ability has him give a coupon to an ally to boost a roll of their choice by 2, and "Seek and Satisfy" produces a drone that can perform anyone munch related actions of Mr. Munch's choice. Finally, his Passive, "Contractual Exclusivity", allows Mr. Munch immediately teleport over to any DBA participant and attack them if they every consume something not produced by MUNCHEEZ™. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 30 Mr. Munch, for whatever reason, decided to partake in the action of DBA himself on this fine day. Part of the "Build-A-Battle" PvP, he immediately got to stuffing his MUNCHEEZ™ as much as possible. He continued fattening up his demons up until the combined efforts of Guido Fop and Nagito Komaeda resulted in a gas-lit explosion that spread toxic fumes around the arena. From here, all of the fighters had limited time to escape the arena before they perished, causing Mr. Munch to summon one of his munch drones and ride it away to safety. While doing so, he left his MUNCHEEZ™ there to try and consume Weylan Motif, Chip Ponere, and Vanessa Whatzit, but fortunately they were able to escape, leading the mascot to try and consume the walls before being "detained". Mr. Munch himself has never been seen at DBA again. - Episode 50 Mr. Munch appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He was almost immediately obliterated after Happy and Clarisse Octavia Ksindra teamed up to produce a time pulse that instantly erased Munch and all of the other Time Constructs in the wave with him. Trivia * Mr. Munch's creation is directly linked to Wizardy's and some other DBA Crew Members' discovery of the real life MUNCHEEZ™ brand/commercials, prompting Wizardy to make it into a DBA meme character. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters